saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Terra
Jack "Dreyar" Terra is one of the main protagonists of Saiyan Twins' Adventures, and one of the leaders of Teen Warriors. Backstory Jack is a young Human Saiyajin Hybrid, just like his twin sister Riley. Son of Leslie, daughter of a retired hero fighter, and Ingen, a criminal warrior who is part of the Saiyan race. They were once enemies Ingen was prepared to destroy everyone around him, but somehow changed sides. They fell in love. Later the young fighter became pregnant and they were ready to start a family until Ingen's tutor Harcos returns to cause chaos everywhere because of the young saiyan's betrayal. The only solution would be to send the unnamed newborns to another world. It was a difficult decision, but it was the only way to both find their new happiness, peace and family without war and destruction. As soon as Leslie gave birth to twins (a girl and a boy), the Saiyan twins were separated. He was sent to Magnolia where he is found and raised by a guild master Fairy Tail named Makarov. It was given the name of Jack Dreyar. The guild became his new home and all the Fairy Tail wizards his new family. At the age of seven he witnessed various events such as his accidental first mission which was a success, the first Guild destruction, where Phantom Lord was responsible, starting the war between two guilds, the confrontation with his adoptive elder brother and grandson of Makarov, Laxus, and finally realizing that he was adopted, not even the grandson of the guild master, who was not really a human, but a Saiyan. Jack leaves the guild for two years in search for his biological family where he is strangely transported to Beacon Hills where he meets his long-lost twin sister Riley McCall and her adopted family, where he helps protect supernatural creatures like werewolves and destroy those who consider their enemies. He finally returns to where he grew up, and together with Riley, his friends and new allies, they travel new worlds in search of clues about their biological family after learning the truth about being sent to Magnolia. Appearence Jack is a young boy with dark brown hair, and fair skin. He's just like Riley, except different in the color of the eyes, which are light blue, and the hair style that is short and spiky just on the right side of the neck and he's five feet shorter than her. Has a guild mark which is brown on her right forearm. He wears a gray t-shirt with straps, sometimes with the accompanying blue jacket, a black hat on his head, offered by Natsu, sometimes behind his neck, black wristbands, short knee-length brown shorts and sandals. With the training with his mentor Goku, he gets an orange turtle school uniform with blue wristbands, and a black belt tied at a hip knot, the blue shirt under the uniform, alongside his hat, black boots with a red stripe, a black belt and the guild symbol where he was raised on his chest and the symbol of his adopted brother's group on his back. Personality Jack is a determined, sincere and troublemaker boy. But behind his calm personality, he gets a lot of trouble. According to his friends from the Fairy Tail Guild, Jack is sometimes weird, complicated, just like his twin sister Riley, and shy with girls, which always leads to blushing. Sometimes he often makes such rude comments like "how annoying!". He also makes scary threats that everyone says "he's really Riley's brother!". Jack was the first Terra twin to fall in love, having a huge crush on Wendy, a sky dragon slayer, who often blushes and runs out of words. Like Riley, Jack also likes doing some adventures and crazy things for example hiding in one of Erza's baggage to do his "first mission" with Team Natsu when he was only seven. Being more mature than Riley, he is more sensitive and also often has problems with romance, seeking for help. Jack loves his hat so much that he refuses to take it off his head, and when he loses it, he panics or cries depressingly until someone recovers it. At first, Jack always thought he was a useless person for doing nothing for his friends (for not preventing the destruction of his home where he was raised), until finally gaining confidence as soon as he first reached Super Saiyan. He's very reckless, who often does things without thinking when he is angry for doing nothing, talks badly to his friends, as he did before leaving the guild looking for his biological family. Jack has a protective side (especially with his girlfriend, that everyone thinks is very exaggerated, but for good intentions). Power and abilities [[Super Saiyan|'Super Saiyan']]' '- Jack became a Super Saiyan at the age of fourteen, after several thoughts he had of losing everything again and feeling worthless. His hair turns blond and spiky, his eyes changes to bluish green and his muscles grows both on his arms and legs. Super Saiyan Full Power - The dominated state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 '- More stronger and faster than the first Super Saiyan form. First awaken during his very strict and hard training. His muscles grows more a little bit, his hair stands straight up and spikier, together with flashes of blue electricity. 'Super Saiyan Dark '- Darker version of Super Saiyan, under possessed by darkness. Later, Jack use it for good. His hair turns purple instead of blond, still spiky, his eyes purple and his aura also purple. 'Saiyan Power '-' 'A genetic trait that continually allows a Saiyan to increase performance against adversity by recovering from major injuries or enduring major fights in battle. 'Kaio-ken - Jack learned this technique from his mentor Goku, which was taught by King Kai. Super Kaio-ken '- Combination of Super Saiyan with Kaio-ken. '''Hand to hand combat '-''' ' Jack fights from an early age, trained by Natsu. '''Super Human Strenght '- Being a Son of a Saiyan and a Terra, Jack inherited his monstrous physical human strength. So with that, he can evaporate techniques only with a punch, as the Terra Heroes. 'Super Human Speed '- Being part human Terra/Human and part Saiyan, Jack has grown a potential speed. 'Super human Senses '- Easily able to deflect or pick up fired projectiles, or even track your opponents' incredible combat speeds. As a Saiyan, he enhances hersenses of smell, taste and sight, which further enhances his senses and fighting instincts. 'Ability to fl '-The ability to fly through the use of ki. 'Telepathy '- A way to communicate with others using the mind. 'Fusion Dance '-''' 'A short series of poses that are performed by two people of equal power levels and approximately equal size. To perform fusion correctly, fuses must match the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of each other. The result of a properly performed Fusion Dance is a higher being whose power is multiplied several times over that of individual fuses. * 'Rilack '- Fusion between Riley and Jack. '''Ki Explosion '- The most basic form of energy wave. 'Ki Senses '-''' 'The ability to feel the energy of other being. '''Ki Transfer '- The user transfers his or her own ki to another person by touching or in the form of an energy wave to replenish that person's energy and strength or increase their power. 'Energy Wave '- A wave of ki. 'Finger Beam - '''The user extends the index finger and releases a beam of energy from the fingertip. '''Energy Punch '- A powerful punch that is charged with energy. 'Kiai '- A technique in which the user affects the surrounding air currents with ki to produce powerful shock waves in order to reach the opponent in the middle range. * 'Invisible Eye Blast '- A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. * 'Explosive Wave '- A technique in which the user explodes ki from all over the body to repel opponents around them. 'After-image technique '- Ability to move so fast that a user image is left behind. 'Telekinesis '- A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of the mind. 'Kamehameha '- A powerful two-handed explosion of ki after concentrating a large amount of ki. Taught by his mentor Goku. * 'Super Kamehameha '- An advanced and more powerful version of Kamehameh * 'Continuous Kamehameha '- Several Kamehamehas with one hand of both hands. * 'Bending Kamehameha '- A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. * '''One-Handed Kamehameha - A Kamehameha fired with one hand. * Kaio-ken Kamehameha - Combination of Kaioken and Super Kamehameha. * 'Saiyan Twins Kamehameha '- Kamehameha combination between Riley and Jack. * 'Mentor-Students Kamehameha '- Kamehameha combination between Riley, Jack and Goku. * 'Dark Kamehameha '- Dark version of Kamehameha, while using his Dark Super Saiyan form. * 'Shattering Light: Sky Drill Kamehameha '- Combination between Jack's kamehameha and Wendy's dragon slayer's secret art. 'Mayday Splash '-''' 'A powerful two-handed and armed together and outstretched, and gathering of ki. Taught by her father Ingen. * 'Terra Family Mayday Splash '- Mayday Splash combination between Riley and Jack with their father Ingen. 'Mayday Shotgun '''- Similar to Mayday Splash, two-handed to fire ki shots instead a explosition. Likes * Fairy Tail Guild * His adoptive grandfather Makarov * His twin sister * His adopted mother Melissa and his adopted brother Scott * Stiles; sometimes * Making new friends * Learning his powers * His parther and brother figure Ryo * His girlfriend Wendy * Eating * His biological parents Ingen and Leslie and his biological grandfather Bryce * Going on missions * Getting out of trouble; sometimes * Iron Man * Dragon Slayers * Team Natsu * His idol and brother figure Natsu * His mentor and father figure Goku * Z Fighters * Teen Warriors (his team) * Lydia * Fight for what's right * Teasing people; sometimes * Singing (in private) * Videogames * Training Dislikes * Enemies who want to destroy his family * Feeling useless; in the past * School * Watching people getting sick; sometimes * Trust on wrong people * His adoptive father Ivan * Argent Family (Except Allison and Chris) * His family and friends in danger * Watching Wendy crying or in danger * Embarassing stuff * Insects (Especially spiders) * Betrayal * Losing his hat * Psychos * Peter; not anymore * Stiles being sarcastic * Possessing behavior provoked by villains Trivia * Jack turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time later than Riley. Regardless of Riley, Jack managed to control his powers so as not to be hampered, but it had to do with anger that he felt for his enemies, especially himself for doing nothing in the past. * Jack is six minutes younger than Riley. * Jack has an embarrassing crush on the youngest and only girl Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell. They met when she joined the guild, but their relationship was quickly processed, forming a good friendship after their first mission together. He even got a kiss on the cheek. Later they become lovers. * Later, Jack forms a brotherly relationship with Ryo, a member of the assassin organization Night Raid, where they form a great partnership, sometimes sticking like true brothers. Sometimes rivals, but friendly. He even teases him because of his relationship with his twin sister, who later become lovers, and he supports it. * It's possible Jack turning into Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. * Jack’s inspirations: Teen Gohan (Dragon Ball Z), Ozora Tsubasa (Captain Tsubasa), Pre-Teen Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Carl Grimes (The Walking Dead), Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Jack had a deep desire to find and meet his biological family, unlike Riley, but was afraid to break up with his adoptive family and losing them forever. Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Short Tempered Characters Category:Teen Warriors Category:Terra Family Category:Saiyan Twins Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Heroes